The Tutor
by Skelegirl
Summary: "Oh yeah, Professor Bubblegum? Yeah, when's the prostate exam? I may need help studying," Marceline yelled after Bubblegum with a wink. Quickie. ;Marceline/Bubblegum;


Hahahaha! I was going to write a prostate exam story... but didn't. But I still think math is sexy. Just taking a break from Love Sucks, people...

Disclaimed.

* * *

"So, why must I teach you?" A impatient candy princess groaned, setting some textbooks on a small table, across from where a smirking vampire sat.

Marceline grinned. "Turns out I need to frickin' learn some math and shit so I can still be queen,"

Bubblegum looked up. "Really?"

"Nah, I didn't exactly listen in. The gremlin was trying to intrude on my chill jam,"

"And you chose me why...?"

"Bonnibelle, I want to learn, not chat please." Marceline put her boot-clad on the table, with her arms crossed behind her head.

Bubblegum glared at her, before sliding a textbook across the table to her, and then opened another textbook that was similar to the one she had given Marceline, only it had the proper equations and answers.

"Okay, turn to page forty-three and look at problem five," Bubblegum said seriously, getting into Teacher Mode.

"Alrightie," Marceline said, turning to the page with one hand, while the other was still behind her head. And her feet remained on the table. Bubblegum bited her tongue on grabbing those boot-clad feet and yanking them down where they should be.

"Now, try and solve the equation, then let me look at it and see your strong and weak points." Bubblegum clasped her hands together and paitently waited while Marceline did as she said.

However, she did allow her mind to wander. She descreetly looked at Marceline's vivid red eyes as they read the context, on hand absently twirling a couple strands of her wild mane.

What also piqued Bubblegum's curiousity was her outfit. It was a tight black t-shirt, but with two slash marks sipping the fabric, exposing some parts of her breasts. _How strange to wear ripped clothing,_ The monarch thought. _When I rip my clothing it instantly gets tailered. _She gasped then. _Maybe she can't find a tailor, I could help her on that!_

"Uhhhhh Bonnibelle? Are you there?" With a snap the pink princess woke up from her daydream, and landed from her planet.

"Y-yes, Marceline?"

The vampire queen smirked at her. "I need help. Come over here,"

Bubblegum looked confused. "Why do I need to go over there?"

"Because I don't wanna pass this book back and forth all the while! I'll get... confused." Marceline winked and refolded her hands behind her head.

"Ugh, really?" She said, crinkling in her nose.

"Yeah? Get over here, who'se the queen here anyway?" Marceline pressed, something unknown to Bubblegum flashing in her eyes. The princess glared at Marceline, and sat up from her seat. Her pink fingers grabbed her book and walked around the table. "_Why_ am I doing this anyway?"

"Cause' You're the smartest princess other then Nerd Princess!" The vampire chirped.

"Why not choose her?" Bubblegum's tone was cold.

"I like you better, duh. And being with her would wreck my street cred."

Bubblegum doesn't know wheither to say thank you or not. So she remains quiet. The monarch pulls a pink chair that's next to Marceline's and sat down. _Is it my imagination, or did Marceline just come closer?_

"Sooooo how do I find X?" The vampire asked, looking thoroughly confused. Yet, the answer was so simple Bubblegum almost laughed.

"X? You just need to divide the number Y is and there it is," The scientist said currently in her element. Marceline nodded and began to work on the equation in silence. Bubblegum did not think about how cute she looked with her scrunched up eyebrows and biting her lip.

"I think I got it." The pink girl peered over and saw that it was correct. Only... it was done with a perverted flair.

"Subtract your clothes (S), add me (E), divide your legs (X), and multiply the... immense pleasure (Y)?... _OH MY GOD MARCELINE! I'M NEVER TEACHING YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!_" Bubblegum shrieked, thick magenta smeared across her cheeks.

Marceline laughed, and floated out of the chair. "What? did I do it wrong again? And we just started!"

The monarch jumped from the chair and gathered all the extra books at the end of the oval table. "I knew you'd take advantage of the situation when you're alone with me, I just knew it!"

The vampire pouted her lips. "But still you went through with deciding to tutor me? Whatever, like I needed to anyway!"

Horror dawned on the monarch. "W-what? You NEVER NEEDED TO BE TUTORED AT ALL?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it to be close to you,"

Bubblegum almost smiled at the comment. But that SEXY equation kept the corners of her mouth in a straight line.

"Whatever, this session is done." The princess left the room quickly, stumbling over her feet as she did so. How could she?! _That was terribly immature, and maybe... arousing? Oh god, I need to see a doctor._

"Oh yeah, Professor Bubblegum? Yeah, when's the prostate exam? I may need help studying," Marceline yelled after Bubblegum, and winked when the said girl turned back.

* * *

Eh, may be out of character and nearly anything, but school's started already, I just needed to get this down when the idea came to me at school.

You + Review Button = More Bubbline stories. Please.


End file.
